voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merth
Merth is a large continent which Voltz Wars: Season Four takes place. Home to many different and unique species of intelligent beings which took sides during the war. Geography A continent very close to Minecraftia, it is connected by land but just far enough away to avoid being destroyed by the antimatter missiles which destroyed the latter continent. Merth has a large population of humans, dwarves, and elves which were forced to quickly chose sides as the warring factions of FnD, FMB, and Edd fled from Minecraftia. Merth is characteristically divided into Northern and Southern Merth. The divide is usually depicted to be the ravine of Marston Klemp, but Winterly Rock is sometimes considered part of Northern Merth. The civilizations of the Dwarves, Empire of Pork , Woodfolk, Krop, and Lords of the Sunny Shore are also located in southern Merth, where as the civilizations of Elysium, Rapture, Endwalkers, the Great Port Cities, and Minymanar are located in Northern Merth. Voltz Wars: Season Four occurs on this continent. Religion *Church of the Spanner - A religion based on the Old Gods of Tekkit and their holy spanners. Focused on meeting the Great Engineer in the Great Workshop. *Endwalkers - A cult of humans who worship the End. Preforming human sacrifices and dark magic. *Porkology-A religion created by Edd to increase the power of pork by spreading it's influence through military conquest. *Church of the Holy Hammer - A religion created by D 2the avid to locate the Holy Warhammer of Holiness and increasing his political power by finding the "truth". *Sacred Cold - A religious group of mages who preform ice magic and can see the future. Main Cities *Winterly Rock - A large castle on a snow covered mountain beneath lies a large and sprawling city, a dock and the cathedral of the Church of the Spanner. Home to a large population of dwarves, refugees and converts to the Spanner. *Elysium - A grand city full of prosperity and a bright promise, from elven gardens, to the white tower of Laergulon, the peaceful Blue Gardens and home to the Church of the Holy Hammer and the secret society of the Hammasons. *Stone Garden - Once a dwarven fortress now throne to the Lord of Pork and his Army of Pork.Main base of Edd's Empire and launching ground of invasions. *Rapture - Kingdom of Finbarhawkes.Home to his dark elf,naga, spirit elementals,orc and giant minions. Birthplace of Saphira. *Northbay - A very large port city on the Sunny Shore, it was originally owned by the Lords of the Sunny Shore until it was captured by the Army of Pork. Minor Cities *Krop-Once a thriving city home to the Mother of Dragons and General Blueworm.Now in ruins due to the Army of Pork. *Minymanar-A country across the sea from Elysium.Fighting Edd and his empire. *Sandy Crack-A small village north of Winterly Rock.Occupied by the Great Mother's forces. *Holey Mountain-A large fortress home to dwarven culture. Freed by the Great Mother from the Army of Pork. Factions *Winterly Rock-Built by Fmb as a base but later became a large city due to a large wave of refugees. Main opponent of Edd2012. *Edd's Empire-A large military empire ruled by Edd by using the power of Pork to rule the world. *Elysium-A large and prosperous kingdom ruled by D 2the avid and his future queen Lady Areth. *Rapture-A small but powerful kingdom of islands under the control of Finbarhawkes.Known to delve into using dark magic and creating massive superweapons of mass destruction. Minor *Endwalkers-A cult of humans who sacrifice people to the End and cast ender magic. *Lords of the Sunny Shore-A group of lords native to the Sunny Shore. *Mother of Dragons's forces-A resistance to Edd and his Army of Pork. *Elysium Remnants-The last surviving citizens of Elysuim led by Jermaine. Category:Location Category:Need image Category:Minecraft Medieval Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4